A carbon nanotube is a specific allotrope of carbon where a number of carbon atoms form a cylindrical nanostructure. Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) provide a number of beneficial properties such as electrical conductivity, strength, and toughness.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.